


[Podfic] First Line

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Brotp, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:13:58] | Podfic of night_reveals's <strong><i>First Line</i></strong>.</p><p>To make first line, Scott and Stiles will do anything.</p><p>Even give the scary team captain blowjobs in exchange for lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] First Line

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/802358) by [night_reveals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_reveals/pseuds/night_reveals). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013060713.zip) [13MB] | **[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013060714.zip)** [7.2MB]

Length: 13:58

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to [night_reveals](http://night-reveals.livejournal.com/) for have a clear Transformative Works Policy posting on their journal. :)
> 
> ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressJinx) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
